Disclosed herein is a film composition. More particularly, disclosed herein is an organic siloxy network (OSN) film composition having uniformly dispersed and fully bonded (cross-linked) tethers. In embodiments, the OSN film comprises fluorinated OSN building blocks and fluorinated tethers. The tethered OSN films described herein can be used for various applications. In embodiments, the tethered OSN films herein can be used as anti-wetting coatings for ink jet print head faceplates.
Organic siloxy networks (OSN) are a class of materials that have been explored as materials in a number of applications in the forms of powders, monolithic parts, and films/coatings. It is common in the OSN art that the properties of OSNs are tuned by incorporating functionalized alkoxysilane monomers into the TEOS-based network from which OSNs are nominally built (via sol-gel cross-linking reaction). Another method to adjust the properties of OSNs is to introduce mono functionalized alkoxysilane monomers that can be bonded into the siloxy network (as ‘tethers’) during the cross-linking step en route to the final OSN material. However, the desired homogenous integration of such tethers into the final material is not straightforward; phase segregation and poor cross-linking chemistry is normally encountered (even when practicing the few approaches disclosed in literature). Furthermore, in the case of OSN films, which are made via a solution-based coating process, creating a high quality material is complicated by the fact that drying and curing are combined in a single process step.
The concept of a tethered OSN composition comprising a monofunctionalized alkoxysilane molecule introduced and integrated into the OSN upon conducting a sol-gel cross-linking reaction can be shown as follows:

The dangling portion of the tether can protrude into the networked matrix of the film or to the surface. The introduction of a tether to an OSN can impart functional properties to the composition.
The benefit of using a tethering approach to functionalize OSNs lies in the fact that it is easier to mono-functionalize a molecule with a cross-linkable alkoxysilane group than it is to di-functionalize an OSN building block. A greater diversity of functionalization opportunities is enabled to rapidly tune properties to access performance targets.
Organosiloxy network (OSN) films comprised of alkoxysilane starting materials combined with tetraethoxysilane (TEOS) have been broadly disclosed in the open scientific literature. Typical in such approaches, a mixture of siloxy ether groups are employed as illustrated below including when tethers are introduced to the system. For the most part TEOS is the major component of these compositions. In this disclosure such compositions will be referred to as ‘TEOS-based’ approaches.
Example components (building blocks) typically employed for siloxy network synthesis are shown below. Note the difference in atomic connectivity around Si atoms between building blocks. Use of combinations of such building blocks and/or tether molecules leads OSN systems that are ‘mixed siloxy systems.’

Furthermore, in the case of OSN films, which are made via a solution-based coating process, creating a high quality material is complicated by the fact that drying and curing are combined in a single process step. Obtaining uniformly dispersed and fully bonded (cross-linked) tethers in OSN films has remained a challenge. However, in spite of these challenges, OSN films/coatings are inherently robust materials and are desired as new materials for various applications including printer components since properties can be added and tuned to meet performance targets via integration of tethers (e.g. light absorption; anti-wetting).
U.S. Pat. No. 8,692,011, which is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, describes in the abstract thereof a novel composition for use as a print head face plate coating. In particular, the coating comprises siloxyfluorocarbon (SFC), which is composed of networked precursors containing reactive siloxane groups attached to fluorocarbon chains. The SFC coatings can be used to produce a surface whereby solid ink and ultraviolet (UV) curable inks do not adhere when applied at elevated temperatures and over an extended period of time. The advantages of the coating are fewer print head related defects, and longer front face life.
Currently available film compositions and methods are suitable for their intended purposes, there remains a need for improved film compositions and methods for preparing same. Further, a need remains for a method for obtaining uniformly dispersed and fully bonded (cross-linked) tethers in OSN films for obtaining robust films/coatings that are desired for printer components to introduce added properties (e.g. light absorption; anti-wetting) and life extension (abrasion and thermal resistance).
The appropriate components and process aspects of the each of the foregoing U.S. Patents and Patent Publications may be selected for the present disclosure in embodiments thereof. Further, throughout this application, various publications, patents, and published patent applications are referred to by an identifying citation. The disclosures of the publications, patents, and published patent applications referenced in this application are hereby incorporated by reference into the present disclosure to more fully describe the state of the art to which this invention pertains.